1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data transmission method and display driving system using the same, and more particularly to a data transmission method and display driving system applied on a communication link under mobile industry processor interface (MIPI).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present age, small-sized or medium-sized display have been widely applied in various kind of electronic products, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), multi-media players, GPS navigation devices, and so forth. Generally, a single display driver is employed in small or medium sized displays for achieving scan driving and data driving operation of the display panel.
However, drawbacks, such as the limited data channel numbers and the incapability for supporting display panels with higher resolution due to the limited size of the driver IC, rises in displays employing the present solution of a single display driver. As such, how to provide a display driving system capable of supporting more data channel numbers and display panel with higher resolution has became a prominent object for the industries.